ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Evil's Encore
Evil's Encore is the thirtieth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot At a Plumber Base prison, Dr. Animo is talking with his stuffed animal mutations while constructing something. He yells over his hatred for Ben Tennyson, continuing to talk to his animals. Animo then notices Ben, Rook, and Solid Plugg outside his prison cell and yells at Ben to leave him alone, saying that he is distracting him from his work. Ben simply yawns and walks off with Rook, who grabs Solid Plugg and leaves as well. Animo then says that Ben isn't a threat at all and finishes his creation. Animo then says how he is going to use a Plumber Base to take over the entire planet. Animo then talks to himself again, saying that this is the same plan Ben stopped years ago. Animo then says he has learned from his past mistakes and remembers how it all started. A flashback to five years ago to Mt. Rushmore, where Max Tennyson is driving the Rustbucket to the Plumber Base along with Ben and Gwen. Ben remarks on how they can't tell that Mt. Rushmore isn't a hologram anymore. Max then explains that it is not a hologram, telling Ben that after his fight with Malware, the reconstruction was able to finish. Gwen then says to keep Ben away from it, and Max admits to Ben that he can overdo things a bit. Ben doesn't agree and suddenly, the group is attacked by Animo and his Mutant Giraffe. The Mutant Giraffe starts attacking the Rustbucket, while Max attempts to drive away. Ben then transforms into Eye Guy, with Max telling him to keep Animo distracted until he could drive to the Plumber Base and not to overdo it. Gwen then tells Eye Guy that "less is more" but Eye Guy replies that "more is always more" and heads out through the roof and starts blasting at the Mutant Giraffe. The Mutant Giraffe dodges all of the attacks and Eye Guy fires a giant blast from his chest, destroying part of the Rustbucket's roof in the process. Max finally drives to the Plumber Base and the base soon starts shooting at Animo, which sends him flying through the air. Eye Guy taunts Dr. Animo, but gets blasted by the Mutant Giraffe. Animo gets up and starts heading toward the base and presses a button which makes a panel appear. Animo then takes out a small, mechanical bug and places it on the panel, which allows it to enter the Plumber Base. Eye Guy continues to fight the Mutant Giraffe, but misses with his shots again and destroys most of the Rustbucket. Eye Guy then transforms back to normal and says that they probably cannot win without Eye Guy's firepower. Max and Gwen soon run out to opposite ends of the Mutant Giraffe and they force the two heads of it to smash into each other, knocking it out. Gwen then notices that Animo is gone and Max knows that he has headed inside the Plumber Base of Mt. Rushmore. Inside the Plumber Base, Animo is seen messing around with controls and puts more Technobugs into the control panels, allowing him further access. Ben, Gwen, and Max start to chase after him, but they are soon trapped in the hallway. Max attempts to shut off the controls through voice command, but it doesn't recognize him. He also knows that Animo is to blame. Soon, lasers start shooting out, but Ben's group manges to dodge them. They, however, are soon trapped in a large bag and Max says they are heading toward a detention cell, needing to break out now. Ben cannot reach the Omnitrix , but Max manages to push it, transforming Ben into Wildmutt. Wildmutt then breaks the group out of the bag. Max then heads over to the control panel, saying the security system won't allow him in and gets shocked by the control panel. Animo then shows up on the monitor, saying how his new invention, the Technobugs, are the reason for his entry and his control of the Plumber Base. Max then says how the Plumber Base has become their enemy. Max asks what Animo wants and Animo replies, saying is going to use the satellite to blast the entire Earth with his Transmutator Ray. Max says Animo wouldn't get past the security controls, but Animo says his Technobugs are already working on it and taunts Wildmutt. Gwen angrily blasts the monitor, with Max telling the group they need to get to the Satellite Master Control Room quickly. As Max and Gwen start running down the hall, Wildmutt starts smelling something and leads he group down another hall. In a room, the group notices three Plumbers tied up to a wall. Wildmutt manages to bite away at the wires and frees them, but the wires soon trap the Plumbers yet again and Wildmutt turns back to normal. The female Plumber then says that tech support is on the way and tells Max, Gwen, and Ben to stop Animo, and the group leaves. Soon, Blukic and Driba arrive and they are confused as to why the Plumbers are tied to the wall. Ben's group start heading down a hall and stop at a very steep slope. Max explains that Animo has the freight platform locked and they need another way to get up. The group soon starts climbing up the slope, leaving them exhausted. Suddenly, the cargo lift starts to slowly fall down at them and Ben quickly transforms into Wildvine. Wildvine starts to grab onto the cargo lift, which stops it right before hitting Max and Gwen. The two then grab onto Wildvine. Wildvine then lets go of the cargo lift and the force sends all three of them flying to the top of the room. Animo notices the group processing further, but has a plan to slow them down. Back in the halls, Gwen says how it will be difficult to reach Animo with him controlling everything. Max then says that Animo only controls the systems he knows about and Max heads toward a control panel, saying that decommissioned drones may be enough to slow down Animo. The alarm soon goes off and the group are trapped in the halls with it being filled with gas. Wildvine appears to be unaffected, but Gwen and Max are on the ground, unable to breathe. Max explains that it's a flame retardant designed to block off fire's air supplies and from humans as well. Soon, the gas fully consumes the area, while Animo notices the drones heading his way. Back in the halls, Wildvine manages to open the other side of the door, freeing everyone and turns back to normal. Ben then notices giant fans blowing on the floor, but Max says that the two Galvan installed an escape exit. However, the escape exit is too small for them to fit through, so Gwen uses a spell, Vortress Nebulae, to stop the giant fans from spinning and the group safely crosses by. The group finally confronts Animo and Animo soon summons the drones to fight Ben's team. Animo heads into the back, leaving Ben's team to fight the drones and Ben transforms into Diamondhead. Diamondhead tells Max and Gwen to stop Animo while he fights the drones. Animo heads back and tells how he is close to taking over the satellites. Animo is soon blasted from behind by Gwen, while Max attempts to pull off the Technobugs. Animo tackles Max down and yells at him, saying that he won't stop him. Meanwhile, Diamondhead is still fighting the three drones. He blocks all their blasts and manages to jump on one of them, causing it to shoot down one of the other drones. Back in the control room, Gwen is having a hard time trying to pull off the Technobugs while Max and Animo are still fighting. Animo then says that the security code has been broken and satellites start popping out of Mt. Rushmore and from space as well. Back outside, Diamondhead continues to fight the drones. He manages to finish off the last two, turns back to normal, and heads into the control room with the others. Animo tells Ben he is too late and his Transmutator Ray will turn all of the people of Earth into his mutations. Ben transforms into Upchuck and tosses Animo aside. Upchuck then starts to slowly eat up the Technobugs and spits them out, telling Gwen that he isn't overdoing it. Gwen says to overdo it when the Earth is in trouble, with Max agreeing. Upchuck then eats the entire chair with all of the Technobugs on it and all of the satellites shut down. Upchuck then accidentally spits it out and destroys parts of Mt. Rushmore. Back in the present, Animo says that it will be different and sends a Technobug outside of his cell. The Technobug is soon eaten by Blukic, with Animo is shocked at this. Animo continues to talk and yell to himself, while Blukic and Driba laugh on at his ranting. Major Events *Eye Guy, Wildmutt and Perk Upchuck make their flashback Omniverse debuts by 11 year old Ben. *Blukic and Driba make their flashback debuts. *Mt. Rushmore is destroyed again by Perk Upchuck. Characters Present Characters *Ben Tennyson (cameo) *Rook Blonko (cameo) *Solid Plugg (cameo) *Blukic *Driba Flashback Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Plumbers **Blukic **Driba **Other Plumbers Villains *Dr. Animo (present and past self) *Mutant Giraffe (first appearance) *Technobugs (first appearance) Aliens Used By 11 year old Ben *Eye Guy (first re-appearance by 11 year old Ben) *Wildmutt (first re-appearance by 11 year old Ben) *Wildvine (accidental transformation) *Diamondhead *Perk Upchuck (first re-appearance by 11 year old Ben) Spells Used *Merchus Veridactus *Camera Oblitera *Vortress Nebulae Naming and Translations Errors Same size belt fits all.png|Wrong Belt design Eye have no mouth and I must scream.png|Eye Guy's missing mouth Stretchy problem3 + chest coloring error.png|Wildvine's chest coloring error *For a second while rubbing his head after misusing the central eye blast on the roof of the Rustbucket, Eye Guy's mouth was gone. *When Eye Guy is lying on the floor of the Rust Bucket, his belt, his hand-cuffs and the circles were of his 16 year old's. *Wildvine's chest was miscolored for a moment. Allusions *When Diamondhead hangs off the edge of the bridge and then disappears, a question mark appears and a sound effect is heard. In the Metal Gear Solid series of video games, the same sound effect is heard and an exclamation mark appears when Snake is discovered. *The code Max gives to override security systems, 12-27-0-5, is the same as the US airdate of the first episode of Ben 10 (December 27, 2005). Quotes Trivia *It is revealed that Galvans have long, sticky prehensile tongues. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order